Hereafter
by 50cm
Summary: The girl who remembers nothing, walked toward the future. The shell of grey-haired fighter shackled in the past. The other was stumbling in the dark. Meanwhile, another threat tried to end the world. Full moon was still shining menacingly above their head; giving life and strength to the monsters lurking in the paradox of time. A bit AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Hereafter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own persona 3 series in any format. Though the plot is mine**

* * *

The time she opened her eyes, she instantly attacked with a strong headache. She quickly closed her eyes again after a second of blurry vision. Her head felt terrible that she prayed she was knocked out or dead until her headache gone. Luckily for her, her hope came true in the form of anesthetic drugs so strong that she only a few minutes awake before asleep again. The last thing she saw was a worried foreign face and blond head.

* * *

"You are awake. " It was odd how he said it, the blond stranger with foreign face and yellow eyes. His tone indicated he was confirming that she was awake, not obviously stating the fact. She didn't know this stranger but he seemed happy to see her.

Her eyes flitted to observe the room she was in. According to her knowledge, this was a private room in a hospital albeit someone has been decorating it a bit— the curtain was pink with heart and strawberry pattern' there was a series of poster hanging on the white background and one of the is takoyaki and elevator of all things, and some other things that should not be in an hospital room. She gave up making sense of the room then.

"Yeah, I am. " She answered him mindlessly. She was raking through her memories to remember why she was in the hospital room in the first place. Weirdly, her mind was blank. _Huh?!_

Her eyes felt to the person that might be able to find the reason she cannot remember anything.

"Hey," She started but her voice was really scratchy. She coughed a few times to clear it up. "Hey, am I in hospital?"

The guy's yellow eyes twinkled happily. "Yes."

"Why am I here?" Somehow the reason she was admitted here feel important.

The guy blinked a few times and looked worried. "…how they said it?" She didn't really heard but, "You had an accident and fell into a coma?"

_Huh?_

"What accident?" She asked again while feeling strangely calm.

"A car crash. They said a car run over you when you were crossing the street in your field trip to Port Island." The way the guy said it like he didn't know better about the accident and didn't really care.

"Oh." And oh, it was really ironic to get caught on an accident in your holiday trip. "So, where are we?"

The guy blinked one time and slowly said, "In a hospital? You said it though."

She twitched. Any normal person knew what it means and somehow he was her family of her friends. "No, I mean. What town are we in? Are we in Port Island or maybe hometown?"_wherever her hometown was._

"Ooh, you mean that! We are in Tokyo."

_Huh, Tokyo? Somehow I didn't expect it. _"Did we live here?" She continued with her questioners. The strange guy oddly didn't mind it.

"Yeah, I suppose." The guy sighed and looked out the window with the cute curtain.

_Suppose? What does that mean? _She tried to search for any memories of the guy, of her life, of the accident, anything. The effort gave her no result. Panic started to bubbling up but a glance at the man beside her make her calm down.

"So," she started again. The guy stared at her eagerly like he was participating in some sort of quiz competition. "Who are you?"

She saw how the blonde's eyes widened then he frowned thinking something. Few seconds too fast, he sighed and seemed resigned. "It was not the worst situation we expect but," he mumbled too loudly. "…fine, then."

"My name is Theodore, but please, feel free to call me, Theo." His introduction was weirdly familiar.

"And what is your relation to me?" she continued. The guy was really hard to be coaxed of information.

The guy became shifty-eyed then. "I am…, I'm your brother."

She was related to this weird and foreign man. God!

"And last question for the day because I suddenly become tired," The sarcastic part did not offend the guy. He was intrigued for god sake! "Who am I?"

"You are you?" The guy perplexedly answered and she tempted to throw him her pillow if she had the strength.

"Not that." She gritted. "My name, my age, my background, what I like! Who am I before I lost my memory?!"

The blonde's face lit up a bit before worriedly stared her. "Uh, you are Arisato Minako, nineteen years old this year. You have been in coma for two years, ten months and eleven days. You like music, especially loud, umm I mean rock. Before you were a cheerful and knowledgeable person who teaches me may essential things." He stopped to gauge her reaction. "Is that acceptable? Or you want more information?"

She, or Arisato Minako, felt exhausted hearing his winding explanation that somehow was twisted. Obviously she—Minako, she chants her name a few time so she never forget it again— wanted to know more but the sleep was calling her again. She might as well inform her brother or whoever he claimed to be.

"I will ask more after I have another round of sleep. " She yawned. "You better be here when I woke up, so I can straightly ask you. Good night."

She closed her eyes while praying she retained her memory when she woke up or didn't lost it again. The guy stepped closer and she felt a hand caressed her forehead.

The last thing she heard was, "Have a good sleep, master.

* * *

The newly named girl, Arisato Minako, had no memories of her life before although she retained her knowledge (thank god for that!). Even for an amnesia person, someone who claimed to be her sibling was really odd. His mannerism, the way he talk, and his knowledge didn't match up for a person who has been living in a modern world. Minako guessed he was very rich and sheltered, or had been living in a very remote place with no internet or electronic.

When she was out of hospital and shown the place where they were going to live in, she called the dibs in the first option. They stood in front of a quite big and grand apartment building. Some bellboys were grabbing their luggage and led them to the elevator. Their floor was just a couple down the rooftop and there were only four door in this floor. Then they walked in to her new home, everything was evidently new and shiny—not to mention looks expensive. She feared the guy was not her brother but a yakuza trying to sold her.

The bell boy left them alone. Minako felt a bit scared because she didn't really know the truth if he was a sibling or really a yakuza. Then Theo (she faintly remember his name) sat on the soft looking sofa and started bouncing. Minako felt stupid for thinking he was a yakuza.

"Hey, Theo." She quietly took a seat in front of him. Theo instantly lighted up and stopped bouncing. "I really want to believe that we are sibling. But we look like we had a different ancestor. I am sure like a normal Japanese and you look like came from England or something. Hell, even our hair color and eye color doesn't match."

The claimed brother was quite for sometimes before he released a smile that was harmful to the female population. "We are not blood brothers." He explained. "Your parents died thirteen years ago and you had no living relative. My uncle found you in an orphanage and adopted you. He raised me, too, because I don't have any parents either."

"Oh." Lately it was her favorite phrase. "Do we have any photo?"

"Wait a minute." Theodore, or Theo, ran into a room next door. Minako heard some worrying sound before he appeared in the living room again. "Here". He gave her a very thin album. "Uncle didn't like photograph, so there are not much."

The amnesia girl took a deep breath before opening it. She knew she might remember something or nothing at all looking at the album. Both of the prospects terrified her. The first photo was very old and worn, a baby photo of her—she knew because the red eyes— that might be one of few which her real parents took. The second was child version of her pouting while wearing kimono with caption 'Hinamatsuri 95'. The third, fourth and five was her with her parents in her home, playground and shrine. She stared and stared to remember any of it. When there was no trigger, she moved on to the next photo which portrayed her wearing elementary school uniform in front of a school. From there there was a blank page informing her that her parents were no more.

Minako flipped the page. From there, the photos were sporadic, and most of it seemed taken from a cell phone and printed. She guessed it was her in middle school. Then there was a photo of Theodore, an old man with long nose, a beautiful woman with feature like Theodore, and her in a strange blue room with a big window (is it a window?) that reminded her of an elevator.

"Theo, who is this and this? And when and where this was taken?" She pointed to the old man, He wouldn't be Theo's uncle who gracious enough to adopt her, would he?

"Ah." The good looking adopted brother of her smiled. "That is my dear uncle. Your adoptee, Igor-sama. And that is my sister, Elizabeth. We were in, umm, our mansion abroad. You were quite adamant to take a photograph because we never have one."

"Elizabeth?" She inquired. She didn't know she has another pseudo-sister.

"Yes, Elizabeth, my sister. Now she is working with ma— Igor-sama back in our country. I am freed of the responsibilities to take care of you." Theo explained. He was getting better at giving more information without more actual questions from her, after days of prodding.

"Back in country? We live abroad?" She was getting tired at this. The more she knew something, the more she realized the things she forgets.

"Not you. But, Igor-sama, Elizabeth and I were living in England, you could say that. Uncle adopted you when he had a business here in Japan for a few years." Theo whizzed out the answer patiently.

She didn't ask anymore in favor of turning the page. The next one was Theo and her smiling in front of a mall. "It seems this was taken very recently."

Theo took a peak and gave her a pleased smile. "Oh yeah it is! It is taken on our play date. You showed me around when I visit. It was a good day and the takoyaki was good and thankfully your cheek did not fall off."

Minako stared at her brother who was deep reminiscing. Times like this made her speculate her brother was an alien or living in the end of the world with no one else but a teddy bear. No need to add her cause of headache when she still not fully healed.

The brunette glanced at the next photo. Something made it blurry. She tried to wiped it, but the picture still vague. Minako felt it was not the actual photo which is blurry. There was a layer of something that preventing her to see the real picture. It was a group photo that was taken in front of a door. There was seven person—one of which she could indentified to be her—and a dog. Faintly there was a smile line in all the blurry faces.

"Why this one is like this, Theo?" From the moment she was awoken again, she believed Theo could answer all of her question.

The smile she received from the kind foreign guy was arguably sad. "Maybe, it's not yet time for you to see that." He took the album from her gently. "Come, I will show you your bedroom and you can rest. Many things will be revealed tomorrow."

For now, she let the puzzle slide. Just for now.

* * *

And CUT!

Thanks for reading and see ya in the next chapter!

_50cm_


	2. Chapter 2

**4.**

Damn her brother for signing her up for a series of exam to get her high school diploma. Damn her for getting into the accident and fell into a coma before she complete high school. Damn her for too embarrassed and old to get back to high school. Damn her for not have a chance to even spent a day in third grade of high school. Damn it for only have a month or two before college admittance.

At least, her brother had hired personal tutor for the occasion and filled their fridge with chocolate when her head want to explode. It was a relieved her tutor taught her only the point that expected to appear in the exam. Thanks god for the fact that she was quite smart before. She only had to review the first and second grade material. The third grade didn't have too many materials, either.

For all of this mind numbing work, she was actually quite welcoming it. This burden was reminding her she is a normal student that still has a long way to the future. This hard work would gave her a nice result, too.

But that didn't mean, she did not expect at least a week off studying when she finished this diploma exam.

**5.**

Minako was a bit surprised herself when she find her call, or simply said her chosen major. Theo didn't give her a hint that she likes to do this and great at this. It was at the end of March, in her self-appointed holiday after exam. Sakura was still blooming, giving the world a needed color to make people smile. She, too, was one of those people who enjoy a lazy picnic day under a Sakura Tree.

The hanami was relaxing and the way Theo making weird assumptions of every modern thing was more amusing than annoying (she had a lot of practice at that). Two hours to their picnic date and Theo's weird question, a man near them was becoming drunk. Minako then asked Theo to wrap up their picnic—they could do it again the next day if he want—so Theo didn't pick the bad example from the drunk man. How amusing is that the amnesia girl had more sense than the normal one, except Theo wasn't exactly normal. They, or rather Minako, hurried along and walked home.

In their journey home, they picked up a few things—takoyaki for sure, white radish and fish Theo want to eat, a doll from crane game that was named Jack Frost, toiler papers, book titled 'Lovely Man', and a few kitchenette tool for baking. She also nagged Theo to buy them an oven which he quickly agree due to his curiousity –for some reason he never heard an oven in his pitiful life.

During their visit to the bookstore which has the art section, she got curious with color paint. Theo saw her and made her buy a set of acrilyc and oil paints, and the rest of the equipment (even the stand). Theo was adamant to but it for her ("The way you looked at them is like you found your love") and she felt anxious about it.

The moment they got home, Minako carried it upstairs by herself. For some reason she felt not right asking for Theo's help. This thing maybe connected her to her past and Theo didn't know ("Actually, I lived away from you until four years ago and we didn't really meet before that. I only knew you for a year before _it_ happened."). She quickly set it up in her own room and yelled at Theo to bring take-out because she didn't feel like cooking for them—they lived on take-out until Minako bravely tried to experimenting at the kitchen and deemed it as a success.

She sat on her vanity bench that was a bit too low for her stands and stared at the blank canvas. For approximately half an hour, she only inspected the white background. Then she started to uncapped a few of her oil paint tubes. Everything went downhill from that.

The moment she became conscious of the real world again, she heard a light snore from Theo who apparently snuck to her room for watching her. Chinese takeout was laid on her study desk. The clock told her that it was too early to be called morning and too late to get a good night's sleep. Her stomach grumbled, so she didn't have any choice but to eat. When she observed her painting, it revealed a pictorial of humanoid figure playing harp in a baroque style room with checkered floor.

Her imagination must be really strange to be able producing that. She also had a feeling the humanoid girl is her greatest ally in the past. Maybe she had some imaginary friends before.

**6.**

A few months living with an older brother, who rarely left her alone, granting her a new set of questions to ask. Theo was strange but good-looking. She couldn't imagine him doing some activities normally. The guy couldn't even cook or cleaning.

"Hey, don't you go to work or college, or something?" It was Friday on the starts of summers. She was in the middle of preparing for her art major exam—thank god, she didn't really have to study math again.

"Hmm?" Theo was fiddling with his laptop; she was surprised he knows how to operate it and it turned out he only know to run a few select software. "Oh. I used to work for uncle." He answered.

Theo was a difficult man when he didn't really want to honestly answer a question. The way he kept spinning the truth make her head hurt.

"You say, uncle was a businessman. In what industry?" Minako called her adopted father as uncle, because she heard it so many times from Theo. Remembering the way Igor congratulated on her recovery via phone, it would be really weird to call that voice as father.

Theo didn't answer for a while. Minako remembered he stated he was quite foreign with laptop and it required his full focus to operate it. So, she waited patiently until he slowed down. The wait was quite long if she didn't have anything to do.

"Sorry." He bend his neck so he faced her. "The only thing I could tell is uncle offers a very specialized service with select customers that cost quite pricey. Most of the customers are a long term one. They ask for his assistance nearly daily."

"Very vague." She clicked in annoyance. It didn't clear anything about their uncle's occupation. It only heightened her assumption of black market businessman. But he clearly said a service not a product. "I assume you cannot tell me directly what his job really is?"

Theo smiled thinly. "I am sorry but no. We will tell you if you want to join the family business." He chuckled when he caught a clear rejection from the brunette. "In fact, you already know what he do and you have been to be his customer."

Minako slack-jawed at that truth.

"What?! I am?" She tried to gather all the fact he told her. "Wait, is this before or after adoption?"

"Before, of course." Theo seemed amuse at the confused expression the red eyes girl made.

"I couldn't think anything that a elementary or middle schooler might have need of an assistance from your uncle. You are not pulling something, are you?" No matter how hard she thinks, the answer did not come.

"Of course not." The douchebag said to her with not a little amusement

A few moment of contemplating, she knew she couldn't find the real answer.

"I give up!" Her excalamation met with a full out laugh from the her so-called brother. "You! You didn't answer my first question?!"

Theo only stopped laughing to answer. "Oh, that. No, I guess."

"Then, what do you do?!" She was still a bit annoyed at him for not outright answering her question.

"You could say, my obligation right now is to take care of you." The guy had a nerve to said that without blushing or stuttering.

Minako wanted to face palm at the simplicity and somehow naivety of her brother. She knew he was anything but. "So, tell me how we get money for living? Shortly I will go to college, too. And it was quite expensive."

"No need to worry," he comfort her. "I have a lot of money from working with uncle and I also do stock trading regularly. I'm quite good at this guessing game."

She just stared and stared incredulously at her good looking sibling's face. Trust him to assume stock trading was just like a pachinko game and succeed to get a jackpot. Honestly, this kind of conversation with Theo tired her more than studying.

**7.**

"I'm in! I'm in! Look at that, Theo! I'm officially a college student!" It was a bit out of character for her to jump up and down like a little girl. But the occasion called for it. The October and November came and went like no one business. Suddenly, she took her college entrance exam and received her result.

She was a bit scarred to see the announcement alone. She had less time to prepare than the rest of student hopeful. That was why Minako snatched her blonde brother to her future college. The said blonde was observing college like a child get his new toy.

"Congratulation." He said solemnly and sincerely.

Minako spent a millimeter seconds to smile widely at her savior before hugged him to death. "Thank you! Thank you! I couldn't do it without you! Thank you!"

The man now was choked in her hug while contemplating the meaning of 'hug to death' was partly true. He was in panic tried to release her hold so he didn't actually become death.

"Minako! I am sure you want me to stick around for your graduation, so please release me so I don't die from hug." His manly voice was yelping in a funny way.

Combine with exhilaration, she couldn't hold her laugh. The fact that this was one of rare moment he called her by name, she allowed herself to smile as widely as possible. "Moron, that is a phrase. No one really died from hug."

The exclamation from him 'Of course, I know that' was tickling a good memory from her forgotten past. But right now, she didn't care she didn't remember a thing. Her future was shining and she knew it. She had a family, too, albeit adopted one. All she cares was how to live in the presents.

"Theo, come on! Let's take a photo!"


	3. Chapter 3

**8.**

He had moved from this town for more than three years; in favor of pursuing academics. But there was a part in Akihiko's sub-conscious that always said it is wrong to leave it. Miki died here for thirteen years ago. Shinji willingly followed her three years ago. The most painful was the passing of his light after Shinji's death; the SEES's light.

Akihiko was not adaptable person. In fact, he was terrible at it. For years, he mourned Miki. For months, Shinji was something he always blames himself for. Until this precise second, he always thought if he did his job better their leader would not gone.

But the grey-haired man knew it is futile to continue thinking over it. Not that, he wanted to stop. He at least decided to carry the guilt all his life. Mitsuru would 'execute' him if she found out though.

The girl magnet allowed him a chuckle. His best friend was the only thing that glued him after Minako (hell, he can say her name) closed her eyes for the last time. The heartbreak was greater than he ever felt. His two precious persons were gone that year. Pardon him for breaking down.

Even now, three years going to four, he still felt like a shell of a man he has been before. His easy confidence, his ambition to keep fighting and protecting, his laidback charm; all of it was gone. Sometimes he pitied himself when he was not depressive about the death around him. He kind of wanted to go back to be that naïve senior who had all the respect and dreams.

Akihiko walked down the road he used to take to get back to the dorm. Every two weeks, he headed here just for visiting the only member who still living in that particular building. He was sure Ken was getting fed up from his routine visit (But, Ken was in that age where he loathed everything around him, too).

The ex-boxer champion tried not to be so nostalgic when he went through the front door. Ken was already there, sitting in his usual spot while facing the television. He flicked through the channel mindlessly, like he already thought there's nothing worth his attention.

"Hey." Akihiko didn't put much effort at the greeting. He sat down at another couch and put the take-out he bought at the table.

"Hn." Ken just continued frowning and picking the channel. He glanced at the food the older man bought. "What is it?"

"Some Chinese." Akihiko picked up his chopstick. Suddenly he felt ravenous, now that he was finally home.

Ken didn't give any comment. He kept flicking until he gave up and changed it to a music channel. With a man who liked silence more in this past three years, any noise was better than nothing. The current lady killer then walked to the kitchen to grab a plate for them and feed the resident dog.

"Koromaru!" Ken didn't have to wait long. His company was always present when he was home. The dog barked happily looking at his dinner. He licked Ken's hand for thanking him. "Great, now I must wash my hand."

Akihiko and Koromaru knew Ken actually like the affection.

Ken sat down in front of Akihiko to dig at his food. Silence followed them as they were getting busy with chewing and chomping. The grey-haired man spent this time to observe his younger part.

"How's school?" He asked after sometime.

"Fine." Ken was getting bored of this particular question his senpai would ask everytime he visit. "I am the top student." _And you already know it_, Ken thought.

"Mitsuru will be proud." Commented the boxer.

Ken ducked his head to hide the evidence of his blush. His adoration to the strict woman was an open secret. He was quite annoyed at the man for meeting the ice queen more often than Ken does. At least, he was often brought thing or passed the message from Mitsuru. But still, it made him annoyed.

"I'm done. " Ken really was. "I'm gonna head back to my room and study. Tell me when you decide to leave."

It was rude. But this was not the shortest time he bailed from the man. He really had to study for the exam next week and he had some homework. The real reason was Ken didn't want to linger around when Akihiko decide to visit _her _room again. The only room in the dorm didn't have any occupant every year. The room Ken had not visit yet, even after three years.

"Yeah, you do that. Good work." And the man was already spacing out before Ken left him.

Ken hated to be that depressed again.

**9.**

Minako was thanking every deity up there for their guidance that leading her to choose oil painting as her major. It was fun and she already knew how to do this. Her imagination and skills made her become one of favorite students. It was reassuring the girl who remembered nothing has found her place in this world.

If she was not doing some basic exercises and just painting for heck of it, she still often drew humanoid figures. Minako had her own tone, too; deep blue, midnight purple, and black in a grayish background had become her preference. She did not know why she imagines it. Theo said it was connected to her past that he reluctant to share.

_"When it's time, you will remember."_

The dick had audacity to say that. What if she never remembered a single thing? She quite wanted to meet with her friends from the past. And no one, she repeated, no one contacted her for a full year after she woke up. Was she a loner before or Theo was really kidnapping her?

_"If your memories continue to be lost, I still be here and you also already have a new start."_

His answer reassured her and made her thinking Theo was a total flirt. If she was any girl, she would totally fell for him for hearing that. Thankfully, those sentences only calmed her and made her throw something at him.

"Arisato-san, come here for a second!"

Minako quickly looked up to see one of her sensei calling her from inside a studio. The female sensei she was comfortable with, thanks god!, and not one of her perverted sensei. She gladly invited herself to the room.

"What can I help you?" Hopefully something interesting and required her responsibility, not just carrying message to another teacher.

Her sensei was a woman in her thirty who dressed in black shirt and yoga pants for flexibility. She didn't put any makeup but a red lipstick. Her hair was always put in a messy bun. Minako liked her for not giving a fuck for not dressing pleasantly for male's eyes. She couldn't do that. She cared about fashion.

"I am sure you know that the first years are required to participate in a showcase. Since I found that you do not have any difficulty learning this semester's material, would you mind helping me and a few other students to set up the showcase? You could decline if you are not up to it." Her sensei was able to say that without taking extra breath. It must be her experience in lecturing showed up.

Minako thought it for a while. She didn't have to, she already accepted it the moment she heard it. Something had nudged to search for more activities at the campus. She liked being busy. But she was reluctant to do so, because she had less time to spend around Theo. But this time, it was an order from her sensei, she will have to accept.

"I will be glad to assist." Minako tried to say it solemnly like Theo did all the time. That man was born in the wrong century. "Please inform me the time of meeting and such."

Her sensei seemed amused watching her act so suave. "Right. Just write down your phone number and mail here. I'll contact you later."

Minako who was giddy at the job she recently accepts, did just that. She continued to mimic Theo on her way out. "Then, I shall take my leave."

She bowed to her sensei like gentleman before finally giggled and waved at her sensei. "Bye sensei! Thank you for the opportunity!"

Her sensei just quirked a smile while watching one of the weirdest new student this year.

**10.**

The boss-woman was moving back and forth their specialized jet-plane. A long fur coat put over her tight black cat suit. Red hair was flowing menacingly as she moved impatiently. The clicking noise, which was coming from her boots, made almost all living being in the room nervous. A pair of calm and indifferent eyes observed the tense woman movement.

Kirijo Mitsuru grew weary of walking back and forth. She grumpily sat beside the owner of the indifferent eyes. She bit her thumb so she held back from shouting at all her coworker. A minute and two was her limit though.

"Why the hell he hasn't check in?!" Her shout was an effective device to make her employee work harder. A guy in front of computer with tracking device yelped like a girl before furiously typing or doing something with the computer.

In twenty years she lived, Mitsuru only allowed herself to curse when Akihiko's stupidity overwhelm her. The moment was indeed plenty; more if it related to fighting. She began to questioning her decision to recruit her best friend in her Anti-Shadow organization. But the guy was an irreplaceable asset.

"Why couldn't you track him already?!" The heiress once again yelled at the poor man in front of monitor. The man was shaking in fear.

"Um, uh, we couldn't." The glare he got for the answer made him reaching for the needed oxygen. "I, I mean, he, uh, the building he got in is surrounded by green light and maybe it's the shadows power blocking us. We haven't stumbled toward anything like this. So, it probably will be a while before we could track Sanada-san and his crew."

Mitsuru gave the man her coldest stare. "Work faster! He might be in need our help for all we know."

Before the furious leader could spew another hateful word, a hand poked her shoulder. Mitsuru stopped her tirade when she recognized the cold touch. The artificial eyes were staring at her.

"I am going in." She stated in not-so monotone voice.

"Aigis," Mitsuru moved her mouth to say something. She couldn't. "Be cautious. The shadows there are unlike everything we ever met. First and foremost, find Akihiko and get out. We'll dispatch another team to destroy it after we get your observation."

The anti-shadow suppression weapon nodded. She loaded more ammunition for her armed gun. Mitsuru handed her mission backpack.

"We'll give you two hour at the most to get out. Try to contact us. If we don't receive any communication, I'm calling Fuuka." The boss said her piece.

"Affirmative." The robot focused was already out there. She stepped out their fancy transportation to face her nemesis, the shadows.

Mitsuru worriedly watched her company invention walked out. She believed in her but the fear of losing her is always etched deep in her heart. Not only that, Akihiko was already out there, trapped in the shadow-infested building.

"Aigis," She called her desperately. The human like figure turned to face her. "Don't die."


End file.
